


Motel night

by Oreo_Breadstick



Series: Richjake porn gallore [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Smut, especially no smut, nobody writes richjake, richjake, so here i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreo_Breadstick/pseuds/Oreo_Breadstick
Summary: After a usual night of Rich and Jake hanging out, the boys decide to have a sleepover. Things happen during the night.





	Motel night

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAHHH okay then hello and welcome to sinland.

“So you live in a motel now?” Rich asked trying to mask the guilt he felt, it was his fault that Jake couldn’t live in his own house anymore after all. Jake had already told him multiple times that he knew that it was the squip and that he knew that Rich was the best person alive. Which of course made Rich feel all fluttery inside once again.

Still Rich just couldn’t help but feel guilty for what he had done, even if it was under the influence of the Squip. Jake had still lost his entire house because of him and Rich was not convinced that Jake wasn’t even a little bit mad. He decided to focus on his lunch instead.

“Why don’t you come over, you can see it’s not that bad where I live!” Jake asked him and Rich looked up surprised before nodding eagerly. Him and Jake hadn’t actually hung out since the fire and Rich found himself craving the attention of the taller boy. 

After school they met in the parking lot and got into Jake’s Diesel truck. While Rich was waiting for Jake to arrive outside he had gotten a little bit more nervous, he was going to spend the afternoon with his crush. His gay, no... His Bi crush. Since he came out as bisexual he couldn’t stop thinking about Jake. he had figured out that the Squip had masked any feelings he might have had for the taller boy because right after he had gotten the Mountain Dew red from Michael, Jake had walked in for visiting hours and was immediately the most beautiful creature in the world and seemed to lighten up the entire room, in Rich’s eyes he was practically perfect in every way.  
Too bad Jake was straight, and he wasn’t going to ruin his friendship over a stupid crush.

He was violently ripped out of his own thoughts when Jake tapped on the car window from outside. They had arrived at the motel and Jake had already gotten out of the car and Rich hadn’t even noticed. He quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car blocking his eyes from the sun.

“You okay bro? You’re kinda out of it today...” Jake asked him and Rich quickly nodded. “Yeah! I’m fine!” Jake nodded slowly before deciding to let it go. Rich sighed in relief, he didn’t know if Jake actually believed him being fine but he was just glad that he let it go.

——  
The afternoon went by quickly, Jake ordered a pizza and got some beers out of the fridge and they spent their time making fun of movies that were poorly displayed on the small grainy tv in the room. They finished the entire pizza and argued over the last slice which Rich eventually got. Everything felt fine that afternoon, just two bros hanging out, drinking beer and one of them being totally bi for the other.

But the longer he sat there, the more he started to think about how he needed to go home. Rich didn’t want to leave, he didn’t want to go home. Home was where his dad was, probably drunk and probably violent. With the Squip it had been at least bearable, it told him what to do around his dad and told him when he had to hide. Since he was released from the hospital his dad had almost sent him back in again. Luckily his mom had make up around so he could kind of mask it. He smelled like beer and pizza and his dad would definitely ask why, maybe he could just sneak past him and go to bed without waking him up.

“You can stay here for the night!” Jake offered and Rich looked up confused.  
“How did y-“ Rich started to say but Jake just smiled. “Dude, you’re getting quiet, I’ve known you for eleven years I know what your body language means!” Rich felt his face go red, did Jake know about his crush? If he did, why didn’t he say anything. 

“Oh, but there’s only one bed, I don’t want to be of any trouble.” Rich said even though he wanted nothing more than to spend the night with Jake. 

“Bro, I’ve never felt bothered to spend time with you and I can grab an extra blanket and curl up on the floor.” Rich felt himself slowly melt at Jake’s kindness and he knew he couldn’t convince Jake to do something else so he just smiled and agreed.

“Okay then, no homo though.” Rich exclaimed because what else was there to say. Jake laughed and threw the pizza box off of the bed promising to clean it up later, even though the stack of beer bottles and other pizza boxes in the corner of the room was proof that he wasn’t going to.

——  
The red numbers of Jake’s alarm clock were easy to see in the darkness. 1:57 AM.  
Jake had gotten up from the floor and crawled into bed next to Rich after twenty minutes because the floor was cold and uncomfortable.  
At first Jake kept his distance but as soon as he fell asleep Rich found out that Jake was part octopus.

Jake was literally wrapped around him, his arms around Rich’s belly, his legs around Rich’s legs. His hips locked against Rich’s ass. That last part was really keeping Rich on edge. Every time Jake would shift in his sleep his erection would become more prominent against Rich’s ass.

Rich was hard as well, the very thought of just grinding back against Jake’s dick was too hot for him to bear. He was just wondering if he could get out of Jake’s grip and just sneak off to the bathroom for a minute when Jake’s hands started traveling down lightly.

Rich felt Jake tighten his hands on his hips and Rich couldn’t help but let out a soft gasp.  
He felt Jake’s head lift up slightly before he felt a kiss being pressed to his neck.  
“This okay?” He heard behind him, Jake’s voice was rough because of sleep and Rich at the moment couldn’t imagine anything hotter.

Rich then realized that Jake had basically asked if it was okay to be touched like this. Rich couldn’t verbally form an answer because he was too busy with his own thoughts so he just moaned softly and grinded back against Jake’s erection while reaching around and grabbing a hold of Jake’s hair showing his silent consent. He heard Jake let out a soft groan and felt another kiss against his neck.

He felt the grip on his hips loosen and one of Jake’s hands wandered to his crotch. Rich couldn’t help but whine when he felt Jake’s hand pressing down on his cock through the boxers. He didn’t know wether he should grind forwards into Jake’s touch or grind back into Jake and he reminded himself that this was actually Jake touching him this way.

Jake was murmuring things in his ear which Rich couldn’t hear very clearly but the swears in combination with Rich’s name were easy to understand and the way Jake growled his name only turned him on more. His head was spinning when Jake pulled down his boxers and started slowly stroking him, he gathered some pre come to make the slide a little easier and then pressed down into the slit very lightly which caused another whine to rip from his throat.

He whined pitifully when Jake stopped for a second but Rich soon found out that Jake was pulling down his own boxers as well before going back to taking care of Rich, Rich then found out why exactly Jake had pulled down his boxers when Jake’s dick suddenly slid in between his thighs. The feeling made Rich moan helplessly when Jake started thrusting softly.  
Rich looked down and saw Jake’s long fingers wrapped around his shaft and he ground back against the feeling of Jake’s dick in between his thighs. He had never imagined that being thigh fucked would be this good. He knew that it wouldn’t hold a candle to being actually fucked though, but he decided to not think about that right now. He focused back on being here right now with Jake touching him and the delicious feeling of Jake’s dick between his thighs.

Jake’s groaning increased and so did Rich’s moans when he felt the familiar knot in his stomach starting to form. He wasn’t going to last much longer. He had been horny since Jake had crawled in bed with him. Jake was the one making him feel this way. Jake actually loved him. 

“J-Ja... Jake I’m close...” Rich whimpered and pressed back against Jake who started fucking his thighs even faster than he was doing before while the grip on his thighs got even tighter.

“Sssh, I know baby I know... come for me, bet you sounds so good for me when you come...” Jake whispered into Rich’s ear roughly and it was enough, Rich moaned loudly when he came and he felt Jake’s face press in his shoulder he felt Jake biting his neck softly to muffle his moans when he came as well.

Rich’s thighs and belly were coated in cum from both Jake and himself but he didn’t care, he turned around and buried his face in Jake’s chest. Jake softly shrieked at the feeling of come being smeared against him. 

Jake buried his face into Rich’s soft hair. “You’re so gross... I still love you though...”  
“I love you too...” Rich replied simply because he didn’t have any energy left to say anything else. He showed Jake by cuddling even deeper into him. 

They would have to establish things, have to talk about this, how they were going to work this out. But right now all Rich cared about was that he was being post coitus cuddled by Jake with Jake’s nose buried in his hair. He slowly drifted off to sleep protected by Jake’s body against his and his arms wrapped around his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more richjake porn


End file.
